1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to retention clips. More specifically, the invention relates to a retention clip assembly for securing two components together utilizing male and female portions of the retention clip assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In automotive vehicles, various panels and components must be retained relative to one another. In order to achieve the retaining of these components, a variety of fasteners and clips are employed. One problem associated with the known fasteners and clips is that fasteners/clips may permit relative movement of the components or the fasteners and clips themselves, thereby resulting in noise and/or vibration in the vehicle that is audible to persons occupying the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Obviously, such noise and vibration is unwanted and may become a nuisance to the occupants of the vehicle.
Many styles of fasteners and clips exist. One style employs a head, attached to one component, that is inserted through opening in the other component. The head includes a feature that expands upon passing through the opening, thereby preventing the head from passing back out of the opening and releasing the two components from attachment with one another.
Known fasteners and clips, while designed to adequately retain the two components together, fail to retain the components in such a manner that relative movement, and therefore noise and vibration, is not generated by the engagement.